Past the Mask
by sneef22
Summary: Hermione has been asked to go to a ball. There she will meet someone that she least expects. The only problem is, she doesn't know who they are. And what happens when she's stuck working with them for a long time?
1. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and you all know that. So sue me if you feel like it, but you won't get anything except for two pennies and the lint from my pockets!  
  
Past the Mask Chapter One  
  
"What's this?" Hermione wondered to herself. An owl had just dropped a thick letter in her lap. It was addressed to her, but the seal on the back was unfamiliar. It definitely wasn't the Hogwarts seal. There were two S's with a wand crossing them and shooting out light. Puzzled, she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to invite you to a costume ball. Two top students from every wizarding school around the world have been invited to attend. The ball will be a fun event to meet other witches and wizards so that you will feel comfortable working with them to fight against the Dark Lord. We hope that you will be able to help us. There are many things that can be done to help our cause. The costume ball will take place on Monday night at 6:00 PM. This letter will turn into a portkey in five minutes. Any time you touch it from then until Sunday evening, it will take you to Diagon Alley incase you need to buy a costume. We would ask you to dress as a princess. That way we can tell which school you are from. The other student from Hogwarts is going as a prince. Please also wear a mask. When you arrive, you must not tell anyone your name or which school you go to. This is essential.  
  
Thank you for your interest in helping the cause, and we will see you at the ball.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Secret Society for Stopping Voldemort  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She got to do something helpful for the cause and dress up at the same time. No one there would know who she was so she could relax and have fun without worrying about being judged. 'Maybe there will be some cute guys there,' she thought to herself before she could stop herself. Being at home was becoming harder and harder. Without wanting to. 'No I will not think about it,' she told herself sternly.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. "Mum! Can I go to a costume ball on Monday? It's really important! PLEASE!" She shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Hold on, honey, let me check the calendar." Her mum's voice was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"That seems that it will be alright. But neither your dad of I can drive you. You'll have to get a ride." Hermione quickly explained about the portkey.  
  
"Oh and I need a costume to wear. Can we go get one?" Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped that her mum was in a good mood.  
  
"I am sure that we have a couple lying around. Can't you use one of those?" Hermione sighed, "Mum, those are from a couple years ago. They won't fit now. Plus I need a princess costume. We don't have one of those."  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. Hold on let me finish the ironing I am doing and then we'll go." Hermione screamed softly in joy. Then jumped around her room while her mum finished what she was doing.  
  
A few minutes later, they were standing in front of Gringotts, holding a handful off galleons. The two of them hurried off to Madam Malkins to look for costumes.  
  
In the very back of the store, there was one rack of costumes. Hermione was very disappointed. There were only two princess costumes. She peeled the puce and puffy one off of the hot pink lacy one to take a better look at them. To her astonishment, in between the two dresses was a doorway. She opened the door, all caution thrown to the wind. Inside she found heaven, or fairly nearly like it. It was a room full of princess costumes. There was every color, pattern, and style imaginable.  
  
"Mum!" she called, "Come look!" She stuck her head out the door. Her mum was standing there wringing her hands in apprehension.  
  
"Oh there you are, honey. I was worried about you." She caught sight of the dresses. "Oh my goodness!" They walked in and started looking for the perfect dress. Hermione started on one side and her mom on the other.  
  
The two of them looked and looked. They spent two hours looking at all the dresses. They were all beautiful, but Hermione felt that none of them fit perfectly.  
  
"I've found it!" Hermione practically screamed after another hour and a half. She pulled it out to look at it better and then said in a really depressed voice, "Never mind. It's not right."  
  
They went back to looking somewhat dejectedly. In another half an hour Hermione saw it. It almost jumped out at her. It was absolutely perfect. She pulled it out and gazed at it. It was exactly right in every way.  
  
"Mum come look!" Hermione could barely get her mouth to move. Her voice came out in a whisper. It was so quiet in the room that her mum heard her and came over.  
  
"It's perfect!" her mum agreed. "What size is it?"  
  
"Mum, it's magic. It will fit whoever buys it," Hermione forgot that her mum didn't know all this about magic. Mrs. Granger stared at it.  
  
"Well go try it on, Herm." Hermione hustled to the dressing room holding the dress like it was a baby. It was a deep maroon color that would match her complexion and her hair color. It was silk with purple netting on top that opened in the front to reveal a purple design hand-stitched. There was a high waistband and netting sleeves. All along the bottom and hanging down from the waist were tiny tear-drop-shaped pearls ('Real,' Hermione noted). It wasn't that old fashioned, but it somehow looked like something a princess would wear. Along with the dress came jewelry.  
  
When Hermione finally came out, with all the jewelry, she looked amazing. The dress looked like it was made for her. Hermione sighed when she saw her mum's eyes full of tears.  
  
Hermione got out of the dress with reluctance. They left the room, shut the door quietly, and then headed to the counter.  
  
Using the portkey, Hermione and her mum returned home. Hermione carried the dress the whole way home, and carefully put it away in her closet.  
  
For the next two days, Hermione waited impatiently. Finally it was Monday. At 4 p.m. she started getting ready, and she realized that along with the jewelry, she got shoes, a mask, and a make-up kit.  
  
She put on the shoes first, as she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to reach her feet with the dress on. Then she slid the dress over her head. She was about to call her mom for help with the buttons and ties when she noticed it getting tighter. She looked in a mirror and saw the dress fastening itself.  
  
"What a neat spell," she thought. Next, Hermione put on the jewelry. Instead of a crown, she had a pearl that hung on her forehead from a silver chain. She had a silk choker that matched the dress, and a pearl droplet that hung from a chain similar to the one on her head.  
  
Last, but not least, Hermione did her make-up and picked up her mask. It was five of six. She was just on time.  
  
Hermione called goodbye to her parents and picked up the letter.  
  
"And for tonight your name will be," the voice paused for a few seconds, "Eve Larose. If you go through those doors you will find the others." Hermione, or Eve, walked up to the two huge oak doors, which magically opened before her. Careful to keep her mask in front of her face, she took a step inside.  
  
"Eve Larose," a voice magically announced. Almost everyone turned her way and she thought it got a little quiet, but then again it could be the pounding in her ears. Hermione was trying to get her feet to start working again and take her down the stairs, when someone was standing next to her.  
  
"It is my belief m'lady that I attend your school." There was something familiar about his voice, but she couldn't place it. She took a closer look at him. He was taller than she was, but not by much. He was slim and had neat black hair. 'Well that rules out Harry,' she thought to herself.  
  
"And I believe, good sir, that you are correct," she replied, even though she had no idea if that was true or not. She swept a curtsy. She decided to not let it bother her. 'Thank goodness for those acting lessons I've been getting,' she thought. She made a mental note to thank her parents later.  
  
"May I escort m'lady to the floor?" What was it about his voice? Hermione gave up on it for the moment and took the offered arm. They walked gracefully down the stairs.  
  
"Would m'lady like some refreshments?" her prince asked.  
  
"Yes I would adore some, but you don't have to call me m'lady. I mean I don't want the people who are in horse costume to have to be called mare or stallion!" They both laughed.  
  
"What shall I call you then?" She thought for a minute, and then she remembered.  
  
"Eve Larose, or just Eve."  
  
"Alright then Eve, refreshments?" She accepted and they made their way to the table. After filling their plates, they found a table and sat down.  
  
"So, what should I call you, my good sir?" Hermione asked once they started eating.  
  
"Call me Nicolas Larose. That's how I knew you were from H-my school. We have the same last name. There are a few other princes and princesses." They talked for a couple of minutes. Every now and then they would hear a loud voice reminding people not to give out any personal information, or announcing a late comer. Because it was hard not to talk without telling anything, Nicolas and Eve/Hermione decided to make up families and lives.  
  
Soon other couples came over to the table, so they excused themselves and started to drift around. They lapsed into silence.  
  
'Why am I acting like this?' Nicolas wondered to himself, 'I mean she could be anyone. Judging from the way that I'm acting she could be someone I least expect. Oh well, she'll never know who I am so it doesn't matter anyway.'  
  
Just then the music started playing.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Eve?" he asked.  
  
"That would be lovely," she answered. She was surprised. He was a very good dancer. Hermione had always had a natural flair for dancing. Together, they were wonderful. As soon as the dance was over someone cut in Nicolas's spot. After him, there was another one. Hermione danced and danced. She did not notice that, though he was asked several times, Nicolas did not dance with anyone else.  
  
When the last dance rolled around, she found herself with Nicolas again. They started swaying to the music.  
  
"What's your real name?" he whispered, his mouth near her ear. He didn't even realize that he had said it out loud. She felt that she should tell him. He had been so nice to her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him, "I can't say it."  
  
"That's okay," he told her. Nicolas suddenly had this feeling. It was strange, almost like they were connected. It was like they would be connected whether he wanted to be or not. The feeling faded slightly as the song ended. But no matter how hard he thought about who he could be holding, the feeling wouldn't go away entirely. He wondered if she felt the same feeling.  
  
They said goodnight and thanked each other for a wonderful night. As he was walking to get his portkey, Nicolas thought 'Why did this happen? I'm probably never going to see her again. I never even saw her face. If father found out,' he shook his head slightly, 'If father even knew I was here.."  
  
Well, I hope you like it! It's really late so I'm not going to start chapter two (even though I have it written). I don't have school tomorrow, but I do have another story to work on too. Please please please read and review! I really want to know what you think. Please excuse error and such, it's very late and I am not very awake and I haven't been while typing this. Let me know if there is stuff that I should change. Thanks!  
  
~sneef22 


	2. What happens next?

Past the Mask  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dedicated to my reviewers!  
  
Hermione was awakened by a tapping on her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The tapping came again, a bit more persistent this time. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and over to the window. Cold, fresh morning air hit her face, and she had a step back so that in an owl didn't hit her along with it.  
  
"What if you got for me this fine early morning?" Hermione asked the owl. It dropped the letter at her feet then soared out the window. Hermione shut the window and then picked up the letter and flopped down on her blue bedspread.  
  
On the back she saw the Secret Society's seal. She opened the letter quickly.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We invite you to join us every Tuesday and Thursday night for the remainder of the summer. On those days you'll meet with the other student from your school. The two of you will be working together. You'll learn to each other are. You may come in muggle clothes or wizard clothes.  
  
The first meeting will take place tonight. We are terribly sorry if you have to cancel any plans. When you touch this letting tonight at 6 p.m. you will be taken to a room that is for you and your partner. The bit of magic that you will be working on will be in the room when you arrive. The room is sound and magic proof, so you will not disturb anyone else with your work. When you finish your task, your portkey will take you home. Thank you for your help and time.  
  
Sincerely, The Secret Society  
  
Hermione was excited. She would get to find out who Nicolas really was! Hermione figured that she wouldn't get any more sleep so she got dressed. She dressed slowly, thinking about what she was putting on. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and slipped on a white halter-neck shirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put on a little lip-gloss.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. Harry and Ron would be so surprised if they saw her. But then again, they didn't know what she was like before. She smiled again, a little sadly this time, remembering her closets full of clothes. But she remembered what made her change and so she didn't even look at her old hair stuff and box of makeup.  
  
Hermione took the stairs two at a time and practically flew into the kitchen humming a song by one of her favorite bands.  
  
You are my sunshine,  
  
Everyday I love you more.  
  
And you are the reason I open my eyes,  
  
Every morning when I rise,  
  
It's because of you.  
  
She started the stove and cracked open three eggs into a skillet. She pulled the bacon out of the fridge and placed it in another skillet on the stove. She started to set the table. Every now and then she stopped to stop to stir the eggs or flip the bacon. Even when she got a small burn, her happy mood didn't lift. Finally, she pulled out the orange juice and poured three glasses.  
  
Just as she was finishing, her parents walked in, awakened by the smells. They greeted her and complimented her on the smells. They all sat down and ate. As her parents were cleaning up (for the rule is, if you make the meal you don't have to clean up) Hermione told them about her meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
  
"So, that would mean that I would have to cancel my pottery class on Thursday. Is that ok?" Hermione asked her parents.  
  
"It sounds like it would be ok. This is the same thing as that ball, right?" Her mom asked. Hermione told her that yes, it was, and they agreed that she could go. Her mom headed to the phone to cancel her class.  
  
Hermione went upstairs to start on her Transfiguration homework to kill some time. She sat down and pulled out her books only to remember that she had finished it all earlier in the vacation. So instead, she pulled out her favorite muggle book and started reading it again.  
  
'The sun was already sinking into the deep green of the hills to the west of the valley,' Hermione smiled at the familiar words. She continued reading, getting engrossed in the story almost immediately, even though she practically knew it by heart.  
  
She had to stop for lunch, but right after she returned to her book, into it so much that she forgot everything around her. At four p.m. she finished, once again pleased that everything had turned out right in the end. She almost started to get ready, but then she remembered that she didn't have a costume, so it wouldn't take two hours to get ready.  
  
Bored, Hermione was sitting on her bed trying to decide whether or not she should start another one of her books, when her mum called up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, the phone's for you."  
  
"I'll get it up here mum," She got off her bed and picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" She hoped that it wasn't anyone from her old school.  
  
"Hermione? Oh, it's so good to hear your voice." It was Harry.  
  
"Harry! How'd you get my number?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"I looked it up. I was getting sick of having just the Dursleys to talk to, and you hadn't sent me any owls yet. Why? Don't you want me to call you?" Harry sounded upset.  
  
"No, I do. It's just that I was surprised," she said quickly. 'At least it wasn't someone from my old school. Although a few years ago I would have been delighted if it was. Come to think of it, I was happy about these calls very frequently.'  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?" Harry was worried. She hadn't said anything for quite a while.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing Harry. I was just thinking. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll send you an owl soon, okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Ok, sure. I'll send Hedwig over with a letter." They said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Hermione didn't know what was the matter. She couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about them! It had gotten a lot worse since she got home from school. Almost unconsciously she decided that she would go back to the way things were. "But only for the summer," she told herself.  
  
So Hermione dragged out all of her old stuff and laid it down on her vanity. She had to make two trips for all her hair stuff and makeup. Then, before touching any of that, she started the long, hard process of going through all of her closets and deciding what to wear.  
  
It took her about an hour to decide. When she opened her closets she realized how much she missed her clothes and she wondered how she had ever lived without them. Hermione finally decided what to wear. She chose a pair of short jean shorts and a cute tee with a matching bandana and sandals. It all fit her perfectly. 'Thank goodness my mum kept everything in fashion and fitting me. She always loved buying me clothes.  
  
It took her another 45 minutes to do her makeup and hair to her satisfaction.  
  
She thought about calling Brittany, but she didn't know what to say to her. So instead, she picked up another book and started reading again.  
  
Twenty minutes later, her mum called up to her.  
  
"Honey, don't you have to go out tonight?" Suddenly Hermione remembered the Secret Society meeting. She glanced at the clock.  
  
"Shoot," she whispered to herself. She was already five minutes late.  
  
"You're right mum. I have to go. Bye!" she shouted as she picked up the letter. She felt the tugging behind her bellybutton and right before she was spun away, she thought, 'Oh shoot, someone from school is going to see me like this!'  
  
As her feet touched the ground again, she thought for a moment that she thought that she would fall over. However, she managed to stay on her feet. Hermione looked up and was staring at a white wall that was adorned with a moving picture. It was a fat cupid who was stringing its bow and winking at her.  
  
She turned round to look at the rest of the room. Hermione immediately noticed a table, with someone standing in front of it. There he was, his black hair and tall graceful figure.  
  
"You're late," he said without turning around. His voice suddenly sounded even more familiar. Just then it dawned on her. 'Wait,' she thought. Slowly he turned around.  
  
"You!" she practically screamed in surprise.  
  
Alrighty, the prize to whoever guesses who he is! I think that I've made it pretty clear, but anyways.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The song that Hermione is singing is called Open Door. It is by What Now.  
  
The Passage from the book is part of the first sentence from The Sword of Shanarra by Terry Brooks (absolutely wonderful book! I really recommend it!)  
  
The rule about cleaning is from my very own parents.  
  
That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Next chapter won't be as quick as this one, but hopefully longer!  
  
~sneef22 


End file.
